Strong fighters wanted
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: Trying to save his friend from losing his position, Flint convinced Volkner to sign up at the PWT with the promise of finding a valid opponent there. Will Volkner find the one able to ignite his fighting spirit again?
1. Your signature here

**A/N: So, I got this idea dancing in my head for some months (6), I finally decided to type it down. Even though I love currentshipping, there will be none in this. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokèmon **

* * *

Another blackout in Sunyshore City, the second in a week.

Nothing to be surprised about. Actually, blackouts became kind of one of Sunyshore's City peculiarities, just like the beach and the lighthouse.

But, differently from the last two, these weren't pleasuring, either for the residents or for the tourists.

The growing amount of complaints were super effective at Cynthia's ears; despite she was a patient and polite champion, the situation was over her limits.

Volkner's prospectives weren't the best, he got an ultimatum (and this time it was _definitive_): either he stopped with the whole gym modifying stuff, or he'd have to quit his role as a gym leader. Nothing more, nothing less .

If this didn't seem to bother the gym leader too much, it surely made Flint pretty worried; so much that he had to fly all the way to the lighthouse, hoping to knock some sense back in that empty electric head.

As he expected, Volkner was at the top of the lighthouse, sulking.

"Hey there! Seems you got some troubles from the above"

Volkner didn't answer, he just shrugged and grunted, almost to make clear his friend there was being a nuisance. Flint understood it, but this time, he wasn't going to give in. He and Volkner had been friends since childhood and, as bizarre as it could sound, Flint was the one to know his own limits. He sure caused thousands of troubles, but he exactly knew when to stop if the consequences could turn unpleasant.

"It's such a sunny day, what are you even doing locked up like this?"

"Can't you see? I'm looking at the waves."

Flint sighed, just how patient he had to be!

"I see... You can stare at them even on the beach, you know it…"

The electric master turned and shot a sharp glare at his mate "I've already got my bunch of pain in the ass, so if you're here to lecture me about how cruel I am to leave Mrs. Benson without electricity for her radio, leave already!"

He sat down beside his friend "I know it's boring for you challenging weak trainers, but you have to find some other way to waste your time"

Volkner gave him a challenging glance "_Like_?"

There, Flint beamed, showing him a leaflet, Volkner took it giving him a questioning look. There was a yellow script in the middle of the paper: _PWT_

"What is this?"

"Do you remember the structure in Driftveil City? The one they recently renewed?" the electric master nodded; Clay really had mountains of money to spend and the right brain to don't let them go wasted.

"It's hosting a series of pokèmon challenges, for both newbies and _Gym Leaders_" The little emphasis in which Flint accentuated the last two words seemed to catch Volkner's interest

"Go forward…"

"See, here you have the chance to fight gym leaders from all over the world."

A little spark glimpsed on Volkner's eyes as he heard the sentence, the Elite Four took a sight of it and smirked "Are you going to give it a shot?"

After considering the option a little, the Electric Master finally gave in "It's better it's a great event, or I swear I'll kill you!"

xXxXxXx

Two weeks later, Flint and Volkner were at the acceptance desk in the _PWT_ structure. A girl with curly green Hair smiled , writing Volkner's name on the list. She handed him a sheet "Here's this week's program. Tomorrow at then A.M. we'll wait for you in the central hall, were the first battles will be settled. Your names will appear on the screen along with your opponent's. If your name is framed in yellow, this means you're battle is from midday to 1 P.M., if it's orange, you're battling from 2 P.M. to 3 P.M., green from 3 P.M. to 4 P.M. and blue is from 4 P.M. to 5 P.M."

she looked up for any hints of questions in Volkner's face, when she noticed there were none, the girl kept on listing the rules like she was some kind of robot "To gain the _PWT champion_ title, you have to win three consecutive battles. In the case you lose in the first or second one, you'll have the chance to fight again for the third and below palces. Second place is held by the one who loses the final match. _No items are allowed_, just berries or the ones held by pokèmon. Since this is the first tournament after the reparation, the only battle mode is single battle. You can subscribe four pokèmon, but you can use just three per battle. Is everything clear?" she grinned from ear to ear, it was almost Volkner nodded while Flint was still trying to link colors to the time gaps.

"Where do I put my pokèmon's names?" the assistant handed him yet another sheet "Here" Volkner signed down his four chosen pokèmon: _Rotom, Luxray, Electivire, Jolteon._

"Okay, that's all for today. Rooms for the challengers are on the seventh floor, the restaurant is the first door on the left, here at the ground floor. See you tomorrow morning, and good luck!"

She gave them a wide smile that just Flint had the heart to give back.

"You know, you can at least be polite with girls!" Flint hit his friend on the nape "I can't smile with an empty stomach, where was the restaurant again?"

The Elite sighed, pointing at the door the girl indicated them.

The place wasn't crowded yet, maybe because it was still too early for lots of people to eat, or maybe someone still had to arrive.

Volkner scanned the crowd around him, he could recognize just few people, he couldn't even tell if someone was a gym leader or not.

His eye was caught by a masked man settled two tables away from them, he had lilac hair, which recalled him of.. "Hey Flint, doesn't that guy look like Lucian?" the fire master lifted his head from the menu "Of course he does, they're brothers"

"I didn't know that bookworm had any relatives…"

The Fire master hit his head with the menu, eventually the word _respect_ would have entered that empty electric head "He's an Elite Four as well, he's from Jotho."

"So, he can't subscribe to the challenge, what is he even doing here?"

Volkner's question answered itself, when a fascinating woman sat in front the object of his chattering. She wore a tight pink top and had two huge bracelets on her wrists which seemed to emanate a green light "I think I've already seen her somewhere though..." whispered Volkner to his friend "She's Saffron City's gym leader…"

"Oh, yeah! The one with the Alakazam! I saw some of her battles on TV! She's strong, I'd love to challenge her!"

Flint made a strange expression "I don't know man, I mean, for you she'd surely be a though opponent, but she's... scary…"

Recognizing the Fire Elite Four, will stood up from his table walking towards him, waving at Flint "Hey, it's been a while!" he cheered, patting the fire master on the shoulder. He then blinked at Volkner "Is he the guy who likes to cause blackouts?"

Volkner answered with a glare, most for his frustration though. He didn't know who the man was, yet that masked guy acknowledges his actions. News spread fast.

"And you're the brother of the elite who loves books more tha—" he was cut off when Flint kicked him under the table "…_his own life_. You know, Volkner has a high respect for him"

Flint was really hopeless at acting; luckily, hovewer he was bothered, the Jotho Elite decided to let go, changing the subject of the conversation "So, I guess you're taking part to the tournament"

"Yeah, you know there's a lack of worthy trainers out there, I was feeling bored, so Flint suggested for me to sign up here"

Will nodded sighing "You poor guy, you don't even know how much I understand you, I'm almost in your same situation"

Volkner raised an eyebrow, thinking the guy was exaggerating a little. The other didn't seem to notice, as he went on with his speech "Our Gym Leaders are among the most scary ones, so, sometimes trainers just wait for an eternity before challenging them, consequently I'm left out of challengers for long periods."

Volkner's eyes went wide "You mean that in Jotho leaders are so strong that people couldn't collect all the badges?" judging from the emphasis Will put in his description, Jotho League seemed the scene from a horror movie.

The psychic master sat back, lightening a cigarette "No, it's not exactly like this. I mean, yes, surely Pryce, Morty and Clair are though, but they're not the main problem. There's, for example, the simple but cute Whitney, apparently she's defenseless, if you give a look at her, you'd mistake that girl for an elementary school kid." He paused, puffing the smoke out (and having his two mates coughing) "Well, if it wasn't for the boobs" Flint and Volkner stared at him curiously "Well, whenever she loses, she cries her lungs out, wounding their opponent's poor ears. That's why people is discouraged by defeating her." a waiter brought him an ashtray. People can't smoke inside (But Elites can). After taking another long drag, Will kept on with his speech" Then there's Falkner. Don't misunderstand me, I'm a great friend of his, but he's short tempered, he tends to yell and sometimes pick physic fights against the one that defeat him; especially if they destroy his precious flying pokèmon with an ice, rock or electric type one"

Volkner chuckled "I think me and your friend wouldn't get on well, then."

"Not to ruin your dream, but almost no one does"

Despite the initial fight, Volkner was starting to enjoy Will's personality. As his cigarette was turning off, Flint handed him a lighter"Say, do you know who is taking part to the competition? As long as I understood, the Gym Leaders Tournament is more for advertising. Three battles means eight participants. To make up for it, I'm seeing lots of young trainers around here. "

Will inhaled smirked, turning his cigarette off for good. (Most for his mates' lungs sake) "Clay sure knows how to make business. Give people a little taste of what you can do and suck the hell out of their money next time." he looked around as to ensure the Driftveil Citry gym leader wasn't around "By the way I don't know exactly who's coming from isn't for sure: he doesn't like too many eyes pointed on him. Pryce, the ice gym leader is pretty old, he didn't take part because of the travel. Maybe you'll meet Clair, the dragon type leader; the fighting master Chuck and the bug master Bugsy. I phoned Morty last week, he was uncertain whether to take part or not. I can't point out at the moment"

"So, the crying baby isn't coming?" asked Volkner, sipping at his drink. Will shook his head "I don't know. I don't have any contact with her, thank god."

A waiter came to the table where Will was sat, Sabrina called him in a stern tone "When you're done intoxicating the whole area, you're begged to come back here..."; Volkner believed he had a shiver running down his spine. She really was scary.

The Jotho Elite Four stood up excusing himself, she was able to scare him as well "Let's meet anytime soon, guys!" he beamed, going back to his table.

"Appearance apart, he doesn't resemble Lucian at all" observed Volkner, eyes still plastered on the new met. Flint shrugged, resembling the vision of the menu "Well, those two are pretty at the antipodes, but you can't even imagine the love they feel for each other. Will is a guy who loves joking around, but when it comes to his brother, he becomes overprotective. That's the reason why I stopped you before. He's a good guy and all, but when he sees red, better for you to run away."

"Does he visit often?"

"When time allows it. You know, it's tahnks to him if Aaron became an Elite Four"

Volkner was surprised at the new, he knew the bug master was from Jotho, but he never asked how he gained his position at the league "How so?"

"Aaron challenged the Johto league, he did get far, he also managed to defeat two of Lance's pokèmon. I think the people detaining this record are really few; knowing that there was an Elite that was going to retire, Will thought of sending him to us."

Despite he took the information with a careless expression as always, Volkner couldn't help but feeling a little envious inside. He'd pay gold to face Lance, or _a Champion_. He always wanted to, but whenever he convinced himself to take the league challenge, he felt something inside that stopped him. As time passed by, he recognized this feeling to be _fear_. Fighting the Elite Four and the Champion would have been a strong emotion, he'd feel super fulfilled. But what about the future? What could he aim at? The higher you are, the fewer opponents able to stand you find.

"Is something worrying you?" Volkner fell from clouds as Flint spoke to him. He shook his head "Nothing...I was just thinking about what to eat..." he pointed at the menu "Do you think the _Driftveil Sandwich Deluxe_ is good?"

...Flint really hoped for someone in this tournament to rise his friend's spirit once again.


	2. In fun, we hope

9.30 A.M. Volkner was already in the central hall, eagerly waiting for the matches to be announced; he walked around in circles for what seems weeks to him, hoping the combinations would have come out as soon as possible. On the other side, Flint was still half-asleep, since his friend practically dragged him out of the bed.

Some leaders, along with trainers and curious fans, started to gather up, until the room was crowded.

A middle-aged man came out of the private rooms holding a block-notes. After clearing his voice, he started the announcement "Ladies and Gents, in few instants we'll know the first combinations. Please notice that young trainers' challenges are held on the west wing, while the Gym Leaders' competition is held on the East one. First place is deserved by the ones who manage to win three battles in line, the second place is left to the ones who lose the final match, and there will be qualification battles for the third place."

A technician poked on his back, giving him a thumbs-up, the man turned to the crowd again "Well, let's start with the young trainers' combinations…"

Volkner sighed impatiently, just how long was he going to wait? Not to mention that the young trainers were much more than gym leaders.

After a list that seemed to last years, finally the combinations for the Gym Leader's challenge were out.

"Okay, first encounter: Room one. Sunyshore gym leader Volkner versus Mistralton City's gym Leader Skyla…"

The man was continuing the list, but Volkner completely ignored him, turning back and heading towards the room where his battle would be held.

Flint ran behind him, breathless "Why the hell are you even running for? No one's going to steal your place, you know that, right?"

Volkner looked back at his friend "Right, but I think, you might finish without a seat…" he said, pointing at the huge mass of fans that were punching and screaming to enter the spectator's door. The Elite glared at him, before turning back and hope to find a good place to see.

Inside, Flint hoped that Skyla would give hard time to Volkner. Maybe he would have changed his attitude.

The referee entered the arena, holding the flags on his side. He tapped the microphone twice to check it worked properly. He spoke confidentially and grit "Good morning guys, are you ready for the _Pokèmon World Tournament_ opening battle?" the crowd answered with whistles and claps "That's the spirit! Now, I want to feel you enthusiasm for our challengers!" another mess of approbation sounds came from the viewers "Here, on my left side. The girl who has high expectations, so high that she has to fly to achieve them! But it doesn't matter, since she can! Mistralton Gym leader _Skyla_!"

As expected, all the boys whistled out of their lungs as the graceful Gym Leader made her entrance, waving friendly at her supporters.

"And on the other side, the man with no opponents, the one who would strike you with just a look! He came here all the way from Sinnoh! Show your affection to Sunyshore City electric master, _Volkner_!"

This time, the shouts were mixed. Volkner could swear he heard someone wishing him to lose. Not that it mattered. He came in without even staring back at the thousands eyes around him.

The two leaders shook hands. Skyla smiled at him "Why don't you and I have some fun?" her enthusiasm was genuine. Of course, he wasn't moved the least by it "I hope you're the trainer who'll make me remember how fun is to battle"

The referee got in between "Okay, Skyla, please take your position on the red corner, Volkner, you're on the blue one"

As the two opponents were positioned, the referee put a hand up in the air. All the spectators fussing over who to cheer, while the leaders were mentally studying the best tactic to use

"Alright, battle starts now!"

The referee wasn't finished with words that Volkner already called Jolteon out. Skyla was took by surprise and she sent Mandibuzz on the arena.

The girl started with a direct attack "Mandibuzz, use air slash!" The bird pokèmon flew up and threw itself to the foe at high speed. Volkner rolled his eyes to the ceiling "So damn predictable…Jolteon, avoid it!" at high speed, the electric pokèmon jumped away, making the bird hit the ground; as Mandibuzz looked up, Volkner had a trick ready "Jolteon, use charm"

The pokèmon looked up at his opponent with honey eyes, it almost caught even Skyla.

Mandibuzz stared at Jolteon intently, it seemed like the bird had completely gone mad.

Volkner took this to his advantage, hitting the opponent with a powerful _Thunderbolt_.

Mandibuzz, twitched, but It was still able to stand, maybe even thanks to Skyla's hysterical shouts "Mandibuzz! Get yourself together and use _Dark Pulse_!"

Despite its trainer's effort, Mandibuzz was completely unable to attack its enemy, as it was still under the charm effect. This gave Volkner the chance to finish it with another _Thunder Bolt_.

"Hey! You're being unfair!" pouted Skyla, calling back her fainted pokèmon. Volkner wasn't moved at all by her complaints, he gave her an annoyed look "Didn't you say you wanted to have fun? I'm giving you plenty chances to do it!"

These words fired Skyla's spirit, that now was battling for personal respect more than victory itself

"You asked for it! Go Swanna! Let's show them our true abilities!"

The Electric master stared at the pokèmon: Water and Flying, there couldn't be a worse choice. He hoped for her opponent to have some hidden trick that was going to work.

"Swanna! Use _Tail Wind_!" there was some kind of air current that begun to blow on Skyla's arena, this allowed Swanna to move faster, having a little advantage on its opponent.

Despite the tactical choice of moves, Skyla wasn't able to stop Volkner , who seemed more relaxed than ever ; she rose her voice, commanding Swanna "Use _Ice Beam_!"

"Jolteon, _Thunderbolt_!"

A ray of ice and one of electricity smashed against each other; eventually the _Thunderbolt_ reached Swanna, not at its full power, but it still managed to hit it.

The flying master's spirit had more resistance than her pokèmon, as she commanded Swanna to attack once again"Ice Beam !". Swanna's peck started to get colder and some ice smoke could be seen, as the bird pokèmon prepared its offensive. Seeing that coming, Volkner ordered Jolteon to avoid the attack; the pokèmon succeeded it, but this time, it was close "Jolteon, run behind it and use _Thunderbolt_!" the little yellow pokèmon run, and when it was past Swanna, it shot it with a heavy discharge. The bird twitched, ending on the floor, motionless.

The referee's voice spoke up from the crowd's fuss.

"Swanna can't fight anymore!"

Now Skyla was starting to seriously get panicked. Surely she was expecting it to be a hard fight, but this was almost too much!

"Okay, this is my last pokèmon, we're still in time! Go Braviary!" Volkner smirked "This is enough already" he took out a pokèball, calling Jolteon back "Luxray, time to shine!"

Luxray came out roaring, a fiery look in its eyes.

"This time, I'm not playing anymore!" affirmed Skyla, as Braviary let out a wary cry

"You're late to wake up…why am I wasting my time"

The last part really bothered Skyla, who, taken by the impulse of shutting Volkner's mouth up, ordered her pokèmon to use _Rock Slide_

"Luxray, _Thunderwave_!"

The pokèmon avoided the falling rocks, and shoot an electric beam, Braviary fell on the floor, paralyzed. Seeing her friend in such an estate, Skyla knelt down, begging for it to react "Oh, no, Braviary! Hold on, use _Brave Bird_" she was giving a look at her opponent, Luxray was charging electricity all over its body, the conditions weren't the best.

The lion-like pokèmon stored a huge amount of electricity around it, when it was full, it was ordered to use _Wild Charge_ against the opponent. Braviary couldn't take the load of electric energy that was shoot at it, and this move revealed to be fatal.

"Braviary can't fight anymore. The winner of this battle is Volkner!" the referee held Volkner's hand up as the screams of fans filled the air once again.

Skyla went close to him, stretching her hand out, smiling forcefully "You're a pretty amazing pokèmon trainer, aren't you? My pokèmon and I are happy, because for the first time in a while, we could fight with our full strength" her nice gesture wasn't rewarded; on his side, Volkner shrugged and turned back "_That_ was your full strength? If I was in your shoes I'd not say such things around!"

Skyla stared at him, eyes wide, uncertain if insult him or just let him go.

What a waste of time. If that was what the _PWT_ was all about, Volkner was regretting to have spent money for the trip.

xXxXxXxXx

"Oh, man! You've been cruel! Couldn't you restrain yourself a little? That was a girl, a cute little one to say the least! Was it really necessary to struck her Braviary like that?"

The loud protests of Flint could be heard from the top of the _Pokèmon World Turnament Tower_. Volkner didn't pay much attention to him "An opponent is an opponent. She wasn't strong enough, so it's better I stopped all her sufferings before they could even begin. She's going to thank me, you'll see"

"Sure! If you're lucky enough, she's just going to punch you in the face"

Flint was enraged with his friend. Sometimes he still wondered whether if he was human or not. What made him fume the most was that, doesn't mind how many efforts he put in helping that empty head, he just wasn't prone to collaborate.

"Do you know who's fighting with me tomorrow?"

Flint checked on a device the PWT staff provided him "Hm…_Chuck _from Johto. He's a fighting master…"

"I know who he is." He cut his friend off, peeking on the little screen as well "What a pity, I'd have wanted to face Sabrina. What did your friend say? Is Clair going to participate? I didn't see the other challengers because I ran towards my arena as soon as they called me. " Flint shivered at the mention of the name, everything that was slightly bonded with Lance was dangerous just at pronunciation "She's bonded to the champion, isn't she?"

Flint nodded "Cousins, or something of the like. Creepy at the same manner. Even though she's a little puppy compared to that psychotic of a champion!"

Volkner sighed at the affirmation "You can't define someone psychotic just because he's stronger than you." The electric master stopped glancing out of the huge window that displayed Driftevil's City's buildings enlightened with thousands of colored lights "If I just was able to face some champion in this damned tournament! I'm positive that tomorrow's fight will be another disappointment"

Flint wasn't sure he could take another complain without punching the electric idiot. He was strangely stressed out and tired to the bone…to think that he wasn't the one who was taking the tournament up.

Looking after Volkner was a hell of a work.

Flint stretched his arms, yawning loudly "I think I'm going to bed now. You should do the same. You have a match tomorrow."

Volkner nodded absent mindedly "Yeah, yeah…fine. I just want to drink something before I go to bed. You go to sleep and don't wait for me if you're tired"

Despite he usually liked enjoying a drink with his friend, Flint decided to decline for the night, all he needed was a bed.

xXxXxXx

The corridor to the rooms was silent. Flint checked on the time: 21.50, it was still early. If Aaron was there, he would have surely be mocking him, just as he did every single night with the poor Lucian.

The room was a pretty small one, but it was more than enough for Flint's mental health to restore.

He really hoped Chuck would have beaten the shit out of Volkner. He couldn't stand another two days hearing his friend's stupid complaints.

He threw himself on the mattress, covering his face with the pillow.

"Whenever I have an idea, no matter how good it seems, it will always end tragically!"

He complained, turning himself on the side, in the desperate research for a comfortable position.

It was true, the whole PWT idea was all his fault.

Volkner had been causing fuss like always, and Cynthia gave him an ultimatum. The fact that she was angry was a clear sign that if Volkner didn't stop it, he could forget his role as a gym leader. For life and afterlife. Despite he was recalled more than once, Volkner would always put the same old excuse of _Waiting for a spark_, thinking it could justify its stupid acts. It was useless to make him fight against other masters in Sinnoh, they were just not good enough. That's why Flint thought that maybe, having Volkner fight against some masters coming from all over the world was a good idea. Even the usually stoic and serious electric master seemed to be enthusiastic about the event and curious to take part in it.

He was optimistic when Volkner entered the arena.

His enthusiasm faded down as soon as Skyla's Mandibuzz was stroke by Jolteon's _Thunderbolt_. Volkner didn't even have to call his third pokèmon out.

His friend's mood was down again. Flint hoped that he found his _spark _in the tournament.


	3. Booze and words don't get on well

**A/N: It took me forever. By the way it's almost done. I hope you're enjoying my story :))**

* * *

When Flint woke up, it was already morning, he looked around to notice that Volkner wasn't occupying the other bed. Truth to be told, the sheets were still intact. "Don't tell me, he's gone wandering around all night long out of depression…" he sighed, sinking further into the mattress.

Flint took his pokègear, no calls, as predictable. He tried to call his friend up, hoping that he didn't fly back to Sinnoh aiming for his loved lighthouse.

"Where the hell are you? How do you pretend to face your next challenge with no sleep? " Volkner responded with his usual, annoyed tone.

"I'm at the pokèmon center" he said it like it was obvious, and this made the fire master sna "At the _pokèmon center_? You fought wild pokèmon all night? Didn't yo—"

"I _slept _there." Hearing the Elite falling silent, Volkner sighed "You locked the door and the spare key was with you. Did you want me to sleep outside on the floor, or was it better for me to kick the door open? You fucking moron!" Flint was left wordless, he looked down at his nightstand, the keys were actually there with him, and the door was closed. A sense of guilt and shame knotting his throat

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't notice yesterday! Don't worry, wait there, I'm going to pick you up!"

"No need, I have to be at the structure in thirty minutes. I need to check when is my next battle"

xXxXxXx

Volkner was expecting that he wouldn't have to wait for too long since the number of challengers was the half; technically, the semi-finals would consist just in two battles.

His expectations weren't met, when he was informed that, due to organization problems, the elimination turn for the new trainers still had to finish, so they were taking the arenas supposed to be for the Gym Leaders.

Since the Gym Leaders tournament was the one bringing more tourists, Clay decided that the two semi-finals battles would be held one in the morning and the other in the afternoon ; so that people would have spent more time (and _money_) in the city.

Fate wanted that Volkner's match would be fought in the afternoon. The prospects weren't the best, and the day had to start yet.

The only positive sign Volkner received was given by the _participant pass_, so he wouldn't have to wait long in queues to get some food..

_"__I'm fighting this afternoon(most likely evening). If you didn't collapse on the bed again, I'm pigging out at the cafeteria" _

Among all the adjectives someone could call Volkner with, _nice _wasn't appropriated at all. He could have waited at least! Flint was reaching his limit. He was hungry as well, but that bastard had to do just as his mind spoke, not giving a heck about his friend.

Moreover, Flint couldn't remember where the damn cafeteria was; he was getting past the Arena number one, when he stopped dead. That was the place where one of the semi-finals battle was going on.

There was someone that shouldn't be there, he wasn't a gym leader, not anymore. Flint hurried up and texted to Volkner "_You really should come and check the battle on the arena number one. There's someone you should see. Hurry up, we can go eat later" _

Flint looked up again as Brock's Onyx and Wallace's Kingdra fought. Even though, he didn't remember Wallace owning a Kingdra.

xXxXxX

"What's with all the fucking urge of yours? I left half of my breakfast on the table, you know that?" Flint didn't answer, he just pointed to the window from which the battle was visible.

Onyx succeeded to avoid Kingdra's _Dragon Rush_, attacking back with _Screech Attack_.

Kingdra almost wasn't able to stand anymore; Onyx wasn't in a good condition either. That was a hard played match. Brock had played in defense mostly, the trick worked well enough, but Wallace was able to break it anyway. They were draw for the moment. The pokèmon who fainted first would have determined the winner.

The last attack was decisive, as Kingdra succeeded to paralyze Onyx with its _Dragon breath_. The rock snake wasn't able to move at all. And few moments later, another _Dragon Rush_ struck Onyx in place.

After a suffered match, Wallace ended up being the winner.

The opponents shook hands "That was a brilliant match. You did great"

Brock bowed down "Thank you, hearing these words from a Champion is an honor for me"

From the outside, the electric master was looking at the pair in annoyance. While Flint was excited, like he was the one to fight.

"Aren't you excited at all? If you win your next battle, then you could face a _champion_!" Volkner shook his head completely discouraged "He almost wasn't able to stand a trainer he had type advantage on, how do you think he will stand against one his pokèmon are weak to?" he stopped looking up at the sign in which his and Chuck's faces were displayed "I really hope for him to be strong"

xXxXxX

Volkner's expectations seemed to be matched as the fighting leader came in: a fiery grin on his face. He resembled Crusher Wake without mask and long moustaches.

He was shirtless ( questionable choice), and he seemed impatient to fight. He put himself in a defense position, as if he was the one to fight and not his pokèmon, and stared at Volkner straight in the eyes "It's a bit sudden, but we shall do battle!" he growled, sharpening his glare; it was completely useless against Volkner

"They said you're hard to defeat, but I'm not joking either"

They were cut off by the referee, who jumped in the middle yelling at his microphone.

"So here we are, the second turn of the semi-finals has begun, this turn's winner will challenge no one less than Wallace to get the PWT champion title!" Volkner shrugged, now annoyed by the other man's attitude "The fists and kicks master Chuck versus the shocking boy Volkner!"

Yells were louder than the previous day, the arena was even more crowded, and Flint had to go all the way up to the last circle of seats on top of the arena to find a place to sit.

The Referee pulled the green flag up "Fight!"

Chuck's first choice was his high-ranking Poliwrath. The water pokèmon jumped out, beating its fists powerfully against its belly and emitting a wary cry.

Volkner shook his head: Chuck knew exactly he was going to use electric type pokèmon; the decision of using Poliwrath was a huge hazard. His expectation began to crumble.

"Jolteon, come out!" said pokèmon jumped out of the pokèball, glaring murderously at its opponent, that was bigger.

"What a nice little yellow rabbit we have here…" Chuck shifted his glance from Jolteon to his Poliwrath, a some kind of devilish grin forming on his face "Why don't we crush it for good? Use _Rock Slide!_"

"How predictable. Come on Jolteon, you know you're faster than some dumb rocks. Teach him who's the scary rabbit: Use _thunderbolt_!"

The electric pokèmon avoided the rocks that came falling down; meanwhile it ran straight to his aim, catching Poliwrath unprepared and unable to stop the strike.

Despite being powerful, the hit per se wasn't enough to send Poliwrath KO in one shot.

"Did you think some electricity was enough to stop me?"

Poliwrath took out a Sitrus Berry and ate it, as soon as the fruit was swallowed, the pokèmon's wary look became active again.

"Let's send this little one to sleep: use _hypnosis_!" but Volkner was ready to fight back "Jolteon, _shadow ball_, quickly!" a black sphere hit Poliwrath square on the face, avoiding it to properly focus on its _Hypnosis_.

The attack wasn't very effective, yet, it managed to lower the opponent's HP enough for another _Thunderbolt_ to send it KO. Volkner knew it, and speed was the only element he could relate to.

Chuck was aware of his disadvantage as well: he needed to catch up, and at least _damage_ Jolteon "Poliwrath: _waterfall_!"

"Don't make me laugh…Jolteon, _thunderbolt_!" Jolteon was quicker, he succeeded to strike the foe just a while before it got to send its attack.

"Poliwrath can't fight any longer! The first round is won by Jolteon!" the pokèmon looked back at its master who nodded, calling him back "You've done enough for today, now rest"

Chuck called his pokèmon back as well: he was fuming "Damn you! You're going to pay! For this!"

The referee took up another green flag "Second turn is starting. Trainers please put yourself in line. "

Flint was beginning to sweat "Please Chuck, use a goddamn _Meteor Punch_, send all his team KO and shake him awake for good…"

"It's useless, Chuck can't stop Volkner. You know it" Flint jolted, looking at his right side. "Will, you're still here?"

The masked man nodded "Yes, see Sabrina lost against Wallace, now she's training to battle for the third place. And I'm here because I really wanna see what that friend of yours is capable of."

Flint shifted his gaze to the arena again. Now the fight was between Volkner's Rotom and Chuck's Hitmontop.

Useless to say that Hitmontop was disadvantaged, being Rotom in his flying form, and sealed that Hitmontop knew only fighting moves.

Its _triple kick_ went unnoticed under Rotom's _air slash_ that made it flinch.

"See, there's no way Hitmontop can stand Rotom. Even if it manages to, Volkner still has Jolteon and another pokèmon with him. Volkner has the victory in his pockets already."

Flint gave Will a side glance "Chuck still has a pokèmon after Hitmontop…"

"It won't be enough. Trust me. "

As to prove him right, Rotom finished Hitmontop with _air slash_. Flint's eyes opened wide "Damn it, I knew he was strong, but this is…is…it's _insane_!"

The final turn.

Volkner still has three pokèmon, while Chuck was left with just one. The fighting master smirked "I left the best at the end" he said, his words coming out more like a frustrated growl "Machamp, I chose you!"

The appearance of the four armed monster, didn't move Volkner the least, he called Rotom back and rushed in his pockets for another pokèball containing Electivire. Regretting the whole thing just a minute later. He looked up, staring at Chuck "I'd send out my best pokèmon as well, but I think the ones I used until now are more than enough"

"You'll regret your words soon…" despite his tone, Chuck was clearly worried for the sorts of his match "Use _ice punch_!"

"Not so fast you beast…Rotom, use_ substitute_!" a kind of a puppet resembling Rotom appeared on the arena, and Machamp hit that, Volkner smirked when he saw the substitute being still there: he knew that he'd have to use more than just one move to knock Machamp out "Rotom, _pain split_!"

On the other side, Chuck was ready to attack back with rock slide, when a sudden hiss of pain stopped Machamp from doing so, seeing the fighting pokèmon on its knees, Volkner took advantage of the situation using _Air slash_.

"Shit! Come on Machamp, it's not over yet, use _stone edge_!"

The fighting master completely forgot that Rotom's substitute was still on, so when the stealthy rocks hit the virtual puppet, Rotom popped up, still active and lively.

"What a pain, you aren't even paying attention to the match…Rotom, let's end this joke once for good: use _air slash_!"

Rotom popped up from behind the fake one, hitting Machamp straight on the face. The huge pokèmon flinched, and then, fell on the ground. The red flag on Chuck's side spoke clearly: Volkner won again.

Will clapped his hands together, glancing at Flint with satisfaction "See? I was right ."

"Hey, look…" Flint's tone was low, he pointed out at someone at the end of the stairs. His mate aligned his eyes to notice Wallace standing in the middle of the crowd. "The finals seems to be interesting!"

Flint didn't seem equally glad to watch the last match, as if he was starting to doubt that Wallace could stand against his friend

"I hope."

xXxXx

"Good job, I've never seen someone striking Chuck like this!" with a powerful pat on the shoulder, Will was about to send the poor Volkner KO. The Sunyshore gym leader answered in his usual monotone and annoyed voice "I did nothing special. When someone's strong, is strong. Moreover, I was advantaged with Rotom" He shoved his hands in pockets, proceeding out of the arena. Flint and Will followed him, patiently setting aside all the screaming girls around

"That was a disappointment, I was expecting something far more better. So much that my first intention was to use Electivire…" seeing where the conversation was heading, Flint decided to change the subject by getting his friend a distraction for the night "Will, didn't you once told there's a place here that serves fine whiskeys?"

As the word _whiskey_ came out, Will's face beamed, he nodded eagerly, grabbing Volkner by one arm "Men, brace your livers! It's going to be a flame night for your stomachs!"

Will dragged them to an inn settled at Fritz's hotel ground floor, close to the hall. As they were expecting, the place was overcrowded. It had a western movie saloon style. The interior was completely wooden, there was a man with long moustaches at the counter, and there was even someone playing the piano. The three man sat down in a table at the corner. The sole fact they found places to seat was a big luck.

As soon as they were settled down, a girl with blonde braids, a cowboy cap and a squared thank top that left nothing to imagination, came cheering, holding a notebook "Good evening. What do you want to order?"

Without even looking at the menu on the table, will answered "A _Golden Bouffalant_ for me"

"I think I'll take a _Blackthorn Brown_, no ice please"

Flint was still puzzled over what to order "What do you suggest? I'm not into whiskey, really so…"

Will looked up at the waitress and smirked like he was planning something "_Regal Rapidash_ for my friend here"

The drinks arrived after a brief time. Flint rose his glass up "This is for Volkner!" the trio cheered at Volkner's victories.

"Wow. This stuff really burns your stomach…" gasped Flint, putting the glass down on the table

"You like stuff that burns…this is made for you" joked Will, whose stomach and throat was more trained than Flint's.

Volkner took another sip "You know, I'd never guessed Lucian's genes could like good whiskey"

Flint bumped in "Don't worry, Lucian may not drink his liver out, but I know he often has a glass of brandy before he goes to sleep."

Will chuckled, lighting a cigarette "Yeah, he's not one prone to exaggerate, but he does have taste. The only thing he hates with his every fiber, is cigarette's smoke. He always scolds me like a kid whenever he sees me smoking"

Flint chuckled "I think your brother enjoys scolding other people. I think he sees Aaron as a younger brother, and whenever something happens, the poor guy is lectured to no end…and then he scolds me twice for being an evil example…"

The casual chats (and whiskey glasses)seemed to have settled Volkner's mood to the best. He momentarily forgot about the huge disappointment.

After the third drink, Flint was almost at his limit: he explained his theory on why, according to him, was right to ban the green color from elementary school to prevent food intoxication in canteens. On the other hand, Volkner and Will hold on pretty well.

"Say, where's the miss you were having breakfast with when we first met?"

Will called the girl to have another drink "Well, she lost against Wallace, now she's training to gain the third place. So, she left me completely alone."

"Rude…"

Will shrugged like the fact didn't bother him too much "Honestly, I needed some distraction; It's been a while since I've had a drinking session with men only"

Another girl arrived, a tray with two more glasses. Flint went to grab one, but Volkner stopped his hand "Don't you even think about it. You've had enough for today!" the fire master ranted something before leaning on the table again, pouting to his _mean_ friend.

"Come on Flint, next time you'll try a lighter one!" cheered Will patting his head. With a motion of his hand, the fire master snatched Will's arm…making his drink fall on the floor. "Hey, I paid fifteen dollars for that!"

Groggily, Flint took his wallet out and handed his friend the amount he just ranted about "Here you are. Just don't lecture me…damn _psychic-otics_"

In the meantime, Volkner had finished his own. Just as he settled the glass down, he noticed someone standing in front of the counter, and he instinctively got up "My treat, you'll pay the next one!" he quickly said to Will who was reacting to his sudden motion.

Volkner crossed the room, not minding the protests of people being stomped at all. When he finally got to the counter, he slammed the notes down on the surface. The barman looked up at him "One _Golden Bouffalant_ to the masked man at the table at the corner. _Blackthorn Brown_ for me and… whatever this gent…" he said pointing at his right side "…will order"

The man nodded starting to prepare the glasses.

"So, what do I owe this drink for?" Wallace was observing his sudden drinking mate in amusement. Volkner didn't bother to look back at him "Take it as a pre-consolation prize." He said as the drinks were delivered. "Well, I saw your semi- final battle. You're stronger than I imaged. I wonder how's that Cynthia hasn't promoted you to an Elite Four yet" Volkner chuckled in response "The feeling is mutual; I wonder how is it that in Hoenn you could be classified as a _champion_"

There was a moment in which Wallace's eyes darted, he clearly took the offence in the sentence. But he didn't answer, he wanted to see what the other was aiming at "Well, I saw your battle against Brock. Despite being type-advantaged, you managed to win just for luck. I have to admit that, when I noticed there was you, I felt relieved, cuz I finally had my chance to fight someone worth in years. But then…" he shook his head in disappointment "…I noticed you aren't even using your own pokèmon!"

Knowing the other was there to provoke, Wallace decided to just let the words flow "Well, actually I'm not here as a _champion_…" he gave the word a particular accent, as to prove his position "… but as a gym leader; Juan, my mentor, underwent a surgery intervention, so he wasn't able to participate. The committee accepted me because I was a gym leader as well. Of course I'm not using my own pokèmon. This is not a challenge among champions. Not that it makes any difference. Your worth as a pokèmon trainer doesn't depends from your pokèmon only; an able pokèmon master must acquire acknowledgments that allow him to see a battle at 360 degrees. Pokèmon's strength is just a small variable. You can stand a powerful opponent even with low level pokèmon, if you want."

"You talk wisely, but that's not what I saw in your match. Well, not that I could expect something from a _substitute champion_ anyway…." These words finally snatched Wallace's patient switch "Watch your words, you brat. If you ignore facts, then please don't make conclusions." Despite he looked severe, the champion was keeping his voice controlled

"Or _what_? You won't even stand a round against me"

Wallace shrugged helplessly "This has to be seen yet. By the way, if you keep with this attitude, the hopes for you are over. If you don't like pokèmon battles, then don't do them at all."

With that, Volkner grabbed him by the collar, intelligently, Wallace rose his hands up, he'd rather avoid unpleasant accidents. The electric master didn't share the same opinion, since he tightened his grip to the point that the fabric was ripping "Where are yo—"

a hit on his head made Volkner release the hold "Okay, this is it! You overdid it!" Flint dragged his friend out, leaving the excuses part to Will.

"What the damn fuck! Are you trying to get in serious troubles or what?" Flint was literally fuming, it was like the sense of tipsiness went away as soon as he oversaw his friend holding Wallace by the collar "I can sense the blackouts, word fights, and even the silly pranks played on Wake but this is motherfucking _aggression_! To a _Champion_, no less!"

Volkner waved his hand, as if it was of second importance "As if he counts as a _champion_"

"Now, now, guys" Will arrived, separating the two "It's not the case to get mad. What about we sleep over it? Tomorrow, with refreshed minds, you can solve the matter with no blood wasting."

The trio walked back to their rooms. Volkner threw himself on the bed, looking blankly at the ceiling. Flint wasn't feeling so well, alcohol, mixed with strong emotions was fatal, his head was about to explode "Damn it… you really are troublesome…"

Volkner turned on his side starting a mini game on his mobile "_He_'s the one who gets irritated whenever you throw the truth direct on his face. He's got his charge because the old one temporary died"

Flint was mute, he really hadn't the least idea on what to say. He pulled the blanket over his shoulders "Just so you know, to have the champion title received by another champion's hand it's not common. It can't be done unless the person is tested to be stronger, or at the same level to the ones having the charge. Try to think about it tonight. Now, I'm sorry, but my head is killing me"


	4. Winning a battle is not winning a war

**A/N: Sorry for the late. This piece laid forever in my computer. I'm working on the last part(s), they'll be updated soon. **

* * *

"Oh man, you look thorn. Were's your friend?" Will was eating with Sabrina, he mentioned for Flint to join them.

The fire master sighed "He's still sleeping…I think he's going to wake up just tomorrow for the finals. I really hope Wallace's giving him a lesson"

Sabrina shrugged "I don't know. We don't have to forget that Wallace's not using his pokèmon, and that Volkner seems to have been grown pretty strong. He has the type advantage as well"

Flint bit his lip, nodding "Those are exactly my worries"

Will tried to assure him "I'm positive Wallace could succeed it. He's not one to loosen so easily. I've already seen him fight. He has a peculiar technique…" he looked around and smirked, most to the curiosity of the two in front of him "…I'm sorry, I can't tell you more. You'll understand just when you'll see him."

xXxXx

The final cup day finally came. The arena was so crowded that there were most people standing than sitting. Important figures arrived as well as ordinary people. Clay's strategy worked well.

"Seems like Wallace is an eye-candy for many girls" stated Flint, scanning the large amount of teen-agers holding out encouragement posters for the Hoenn champion. Feeling a little envyous because he didn't get a so large fan club.

"Hey! You're here! I finally found you!" Flint turned to meet Cynthia smiling "Champ, what are you doing here?" the champion took place on the only chair disposable (Actually, someone let her seat. Being a champion has its own advantages), greeting Will and Sabrina as well "One of my gym leaders is competing against a champion: I'd never miss such an event!" she then turned to flint "Besides, I wanted to be sure you didn't go insane"

Will laughed"Oh, he didn't but that shocking star of yours was about to murder Wallace by ripping his throat off" hearing those words, Cynthia glared towards the arena"Just wait until I meet him!"

The referee came in wearing a flashy yellow suit, he was more energetic than ever "Hello Driftveil City, how are you doing?" there was a loud, gibberish mass response from the crowd

"Tonight, we'll finally crown the PWT champion! Among the eight gym leaders taking part to the competition, just two are left" the lights turned on at the sides of the arena "I see some new faces around here…isn't it?"

"Do they pay him to be idiot, owas he just born this way?" snorted Sabrina, causing the others to laugh, as the yellow idiot kept on with his speech

"For the ones who aren't aware, let me introduce you to this cup's finalists"

He spun around on his left, where the purple curtain lifted, letting the shape of a person being visible "His power is shockingly high. Prepare to be electrified by his spark! Give a warm welcome to Sunyshore's gym leader Volkner!"

Everyone stood up, clapping their hands, Volkner walked in, almost as if he was doing it forcefully, he didn't even greet the crowd "I guess someone here's feeling nervous" the referee walked close to him, trying to crack a smile out that sulking face; he was rewarder with a murderous glare that made him walk away from Volkner. As soon as he got close to the opponent side, there was an explosion of screams and squeals "And here, we have someone who can tame even the wildest waves, always with grace and elegance. Driftveil city, show your welcome to the Hoenn champion himself, Wallace!"

Wallace came out waving around at the screaming crowd, most to Volkner's annoyance.

"He really likes to show off" commented Flint, obtaining the agreement of all his mates.

"You can stop behaving like a diva. It's fucking irritating." Wallace glared back at Volkner "You're the last person that can accuse others of being irritating"

The tension among the two was almost touchable. They would have started an insult fight, if it wasn't for the referee's green flag "Fighters! Get on your sides"

The two challengers shot each other a murderous glare, like they were about to duel in an old fashioned way. When the referee lifted the green flag up, Volkner sent Rotom out, and Wallace's response was Crawdaunt "Let's see how truly good you are, Mr. Champion... Rotom, greet our friend with _air slash_!"

"_Dragon Dance_!"

"It's useless" Rotom was ways faster, so the blow made Crawdant almost fall, and flinch. Volkner smirked: that was easier than he thought. "Use _discharge_!"

Rotom lifted up, its body enlightening, and he sent an electric ray to Crawdaunt that fell back.

Despite the hit received, the water pokèmon was really quick to get up again.

Volkner was left open mouthed: he was sure the attack would have sent his opponent KO. But Crawdaunt stood there, like the shot damaged it as a _quick attack_ "What the…" Wallace smirked "I knew you would have done this, your technique is way too elementary: strike and send your opponent KO quick. Isn't it? Unluckily, Crawdaunt held a _wacan berry_ that _halves the effect of super effective electric type moves._"

These words did nothing more but giving fuel to Volkner's inner fire "You sure don't lack words, but _the wacan berry can be used just once_…Rotom, _discharge_!" the pokèmon repeated itself, it charged electric power in its body, taking aim ad Crawdaunt. The ray was sent at high speed, and it…_hit the floor_.

"Use _night slash_!" Rotom was hit by something like shadow blades "What the heck just happened?"

"_Dragon dance_ _raises Attack and Speed_. You should know this " This was the defiant wake up call for Volkner, he needed to get rid of that Crawdaunt before it could make further damages

"_Substitute_!"

Rotom cut off some of his HP to create some kind of doll with his resemblances. Volkner was expecting Crawdaunt to damage the substitute in order to attack Rotom; for the sake of his disappointment, Crawdaunt was ordered to use _Dragon dance_ a second time "This was your decision to die. I thought you at least would have tried to fight back…Rotom: Use _discharge_"

"_Crabhammer_!"

Crawdaunt was able to detect the ray towards the puppet, destroying it, and Rotom was uncovered again. Moreover, with the HP it used to make the substitute, the two pokèmon were practically draw. "Seems like I underestimated you a little…" Rotom flew up once again "But now it's about time to stop playing…Rotom: let's finish this joke, use _air slash_"

"_Crabhammer_!"

Crawdaunt rose his paw, and Rotom hit against it. The impact was so strong that both pokèmon flew backwards, rising a mass of dust. When the battlefield was visible again, there was Rotom breathing out of its lungs, and Crawdaunt, was on the floor. Completely fainted".

"What?" Flint jumped up from his chair, disbelieving. "Didn't you expect Volkner to lose?"

"I didn't think he could match Wallace's steps like this!" Will tried to defend his position.

The two attendants glanced at each other "This was a nice match, I have to admit I underestimated you. But still you have to prove me how much of a champion you are."

"You won a battle, the war still has to begin."

The referee stepped in the middle "Oh-wow-wow! We're seeing sparks over here. The real challenge still has to begin. Challengers, get ready to align your second choices!"

On the other side, Wallace had sent out Gorebyss.

"This is so low man, just a water type one? It's going to be over in a second"

Wallace didn't answer. Rotom's conditions spoke themselves: the pokèmon was barely able to keep itself floating.

Yet another green flag lifted up.

"Gorebyss, Use _icy wind_" even though Volkner had ordered the offensive, Rotom just wasn't fast enough, the icy current stroke it, and the pokèmon went KO. Wallace's eyes narrowed towards his opposite's direction "I told you the war had to begin yet"

Volkner smirked, he was starting to feel a new energy storing inside of him, he threw another pokèball out, and Luxray appeared, roaring in all his fierceness.

Gorebyss shivered a little, as if it was scared and asked its trainer for protection. "Don't worry Gorebyss, you've got nothing to fear. They're not so evil after all"

Hearing those words, the electric master glared at Wallace "Not assume impossible things. The match still has to begin"

xXxXx

In the meantime, on the bench, Flint, Sabrina, Cynthia and Will were observing in extreme interest "So, let's hear a more professional opinion. What do you think about this match champ?" asked Will, crossing his hands behind his head; Cynthia stood quiet for some seconds, before answering with her opinion "I'm not sure. Volkner has been doing fine. But even though he has type advantage and Wallace isn't using his pokèmon, I think the fight will be hard for them both."

Flint hung his head "I hope Wallace will use the..." he mimiched Will's voice "..._secret technique_ and defeats Volkner. At least he would stop complaining!"

"I can assure that guy won't be disappointed" a voice from behind interrupted; the whole crowd turned around to see Steven coming closer and take a sit with them(Another gentle offer from a fan)

Flint blinked "Pardon?"

The ex-champion sat back, crossing his legs, talking like he already knew the results "It's not a fact about winning or losing: that guy wants to experience the real taste of battles; results are just secondary, what he's really looking for is someone able to keep up with him. And according to me, he found it. It's just matter of minutes before he realizes it."


	5. The Showdown

**A/N: Took me forever to update. Sorry :3...**

**The final chapter is finally here! In the beginning, I wanted to make someting like three parts out of this, but they would be too short.**

**I hope you liked it :))**

* * *

"The events seem to be spinning faster than usual!" the presenter shouted before launching himself in another pitch of endless blabbering.

But neither Wallace nor Volkner noticed, all they could concentrate their senses on, was _battle_.

"Gorebyss, use _Shell Smash!_" Gorebyss' body enlightened, the shells attached to its body glowed as well, and they seemed like cracked.

As soon as its body touched the ground, the water pokèmon succeeded to avoid Luxray's upcoming _Crunch_ attack.

"Oh, no! You won't trick me again!" Volkner smirked, he learnt the lesson with _Dragon Dance_, he wasn't going to repeat his mistake "Luxray, use _thunder wave_! "

The lion like pokèmon turned back in few seconds. An electric beam forming in its mouth.

On the other side, Wallace shook his head, as he ordered Gorebyss to counterattack by using _Icy Wind_.

The two attacks collided in the air, but , thanks to the increase in attack, the ice move prevailed.

Luxray was starting to feel his paws becoming nimble. But the fiery spirit inside was still alive; Volkner's encouragements playing a crucial role in this.

"Don't give in now, I know we can do it!" both, electric pokèmon and trainer, glared at the opposite side.

"Let's scrape those smiles off of their faces: _Wild Charge_!"

"Gorebyss, use _psychic_!"

Luxray had to struggle hard. The psychic ray was pushing it backwards. The pokèmon was about to let it go and surrender, when the voice of its trainer rose to his ears "I trust you! Show what we're made of!"

Gritting its sharped teeth harder, Luxray put every single energy it had left on the attack. The psyichic light dissolved, and Gorebyss wasn't ready enough to avoid the upcoming attack. The powerful charge struck onto the foe, who laid on the ground motionless.

Luxray had almost all its energy drained, but it looked back at his trainer, who nodded proudly "Seems that we won this one as well"

It was just a second, a mere single second. Wallace smirked "Alright, it _seems_".

Gorebyss stood again, and used another _icy wind_ attack.

Taken by the surprise, Volkner barely had time to order his pokèmon to use Wild Charge once again.

The combined offensive power ended in a cloud of dust, in which, both pokèmon disappeared.

When all the smoke cleared, both Gorebyss and Luxray were fainted on the ground.

Draw match once again.

xXxXx

"What the hell! This is so fucking unnerving!" whined Flint "I hope the whole match won't end in draw!"

Steven chuckled "As if. For me the result is clear from now. If I'm not mistaken they're gonna throw out their aces for last, we're going to see hell of a show here"

"Now you're also a future teller, _Mr. Rock_?" Sabrina slapped her boyfriend on the nape.

"That's not the tone you use with another person!" she said in an angry tone.

"Ouch…Got it" he mumbled, rubbing his head.

Will was about to answer, but Cynthia shut him up "They're beginning again!"

xXxXxX

Just as Steven predicted, Volkner sent out Electivire and Wallace answered with Kingdra.

"_Dragon_. Finally not just water" joked the Sunyshore gym leader.

Wallace didn't even bother to answer, by that time he got used to the other's jokes and insults.

The referee bumped in the middle, holding the green flag up and screaming on his microphone, so much that it bothered "Ladies and gents, this battle is a continuous surprise! I'm so excited! Who would be the owner of the champion title? Let's show your appreciation with a loud app— Argh!" an _Ice Punch _brushed against the referee's leg. He spun around and faced Volkner's intimidating expression and Electivire that was still in attack position.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, next time I won't miss you!" roared Volkner, as the referee just nodded and mumbled a mere "Let's start the match" and ran away.

Volkner was really eager to fight. Despite he was still insulting his opponent, he can't deny that the previous battles fueled his fighting spirit after a long time.

"Hey, boaster of my butt!" After such a scene, Wallace couldn't stay silent, no matter what: using a pokèmon to attack a human was a vile act. He didn't even use any language filter, the other didn't deserve this privilege. "I'm teaching you a lesson! Let's see if you have balls, stupid brat!" with that, he looked at Kingdra, the pokèmon was like sharing the same ideas, and nodded "Come on, use _Rain Dance_!"

Clouds gathered at the top of the arena as drops of rain started to fall getting all the floor wet.

There, Volkner damned himself for a second because Electivire didn't know _Thunder_. But he didn't lose his spirit "Electivire, use _Ice punch!_"

Seeing it coming, Kingdra moved and avoided the attack. Wallace smirked "Good job Kingdra, now use _Hydro Pump_!" the Dragon type pokèmon sprouted out a huge water jet

"Electivire, use _Ice punch _and stop it!" but Electivire wasn't fast enough, the foes attack hit it straight and the pokèmon fell.

Meantime, it kept on raining.

"This round I'll be merciless! Go Kingdra, use _Dragon Pulse_!" Again, Electivire wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack.

_"__Shit, at this rate I'm going to be defeated in no time. That damn pokèmon it's too fast" _

Then, the idea bumped in his mind "Use _Bulldoze!"_

Electivire jumped up and smashed its fists on the ground, making the fighting area shake. Kingdra, who was already ready to counterattack, was stopped by this sudden motion of the floor, but the attack per se, wasn't so effective.

"Kingdra, use _Dragon Pulse_ once again"

"Electivire, _Ice punch!_"

This time, Electivire succeeded to move on time, thanks to the effect of speed reduction given by the _Bulldoze _attack. However, the counterattack just reduced the power of _Dragon Pulse _just a little, because Kingdra was still too fast.

"Electivire, we need to make it slower, go, use _Bulldoze _again!"

"Not for the second time you brat! Kingdra, use _Ice Beam_!"

The water type pokèmon sent an icy ray towards the foe, who wasn't able to reply, and consequently missed its attack. But Volkner was not going to give up, he encouraged his pokèmon to struggle longer "Come on, I know we can make it. Try it again, Electivire!"

Electivire stood up once again and went to try _Bulldoze _for the second time.

On the other side, Wallace was ready to reply, but this time, it was Volkner the one who anticipated it.

As Kingdra was preparing to use _Ice Beam_, Volkner immediately ordered Electivire to use _Cross-Chop. _

Since it was preparing to use bulldoze, Electivire was in the air, and it attacked the foe from above instead of the front.

Taken by surprise, Kingdra wasn't able to react and it took the hit.

This time, Kingdra fell on the ground and needed some more time to recover. Taking advantage of the foe's momentary defiance, Volkner went with another _Bulldoze_. Wallace had no time to counterattack, and Kingdra's speed was unavoidably reduced once again.

"Electivire, use _Cross Chop_!"

"Kingdra, _Dragon Pulse!"_

Electivire was able to reduce the damage coming from the opponent (but it still took some), and stroke the other with its attack once again.

Now, the two pokèmon were almost draw (Kingdra was a little bit healthier than Electivire). Volkner knew that he had just one possibility to win. This being using _Wild Charge, _but he needed to avoid any attack from the other.

Using two attacks would be too risky, if Kingdra used some attack like _Hydro Pump _or _Dragon Pulse_, Electivire would faint for sure, so he thought that it was worth risking with _Wild Charge_, he had a little bit of a chance to win.

"Ok, Electivire, now pay attention, I'm asking you for one last struggle." The pokèmon nodded, despite it was tired, its will to fight still burned inside "Use _Wild Charge_!"

On the other side, Wallace smirked "Pretty suicidal, don't you think? Kingdra, use _Hydro Pump!" _

Electivire started to charge its body. Volkner was sweating.

As the electric pokèmon moved, Kingdra responded with its _Hydro Pump _attack.

Volkner bit its lip, the match was going to be draw one more time. He didn't consider this event, and now, it was bothering him.

Electivire ran towards its foe. Body full with electricity ready to face the powerful counterattack.

It was a suicidal mission. Kingdra's _Hydro Pump _would have sent it KO.

Volkner couldn't keep his eyes open. Few more seconds before his defeat.

Lightings. A violent hit. The sound of two heavy creatures falling on the floor.

The electric master opened his eyes, even though he wasn't sure he wanted to see what happened in that fraction of second he wasn't seeing. His mouth fell open at the vision before him: Electivire standing up, with heavy breath and Kingdra laying down, motionless, completely fainted.

He shifted his gaze to look up at Wallace, who was clearly a little shocked by the result.

From the audience, a loud noise came out. They were clapping and screaming, as confetti fell on the winner's head.

Volkner won again. For few mere seconds, it seemed that Kingdra was able to stand up again, but in the end there was nothing to do.

He should have felt enraged, should have been disappointed with such this result. But there was a new emotion building up inside of him. The battle was harsh, he barely had time to think about which move to choose, he had to calculate everything in few seconds. He hadn't been feeling like this for too long.

He was putting together the pieces of what had just happened when he felt someone "patting" his shoulder for good. He turned back to see Flint grinning at him. Cynthia standing behind, always composed: arms crossed in pure satisfaction.

"Good job man! For a second I thought that Kingdra would have won!" cheered Flint

"I am very proud that you are a gym leader in my league!"

Volkner was left speechless, it all sounded like a dream to him.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" he felt a hand wrapping his wrist "Let's go celebrate!" Will dragged both Flint and Volkner out, with the girls following.

"Hey, wait, I said nothing to Wallace!" protested Volkner

"You're worrying about being polite now? Don't make me laugh! Come on and walk!" laughed Flint.

Inside, Wallace was taking care of Kingdra, giving it some berries before going to the pokèmon center.

He felt someone patting his shoulder, he turned around to see Steven smiling "You did great. Unfortunately the rain stopped just before your last attack. But you fought brilliantly."

Wallace stood up, putting his cape back on, and looking towards Volkner and his friends who were walking outside "I don't mind the loss. I just hope he learnt something" Steven smiled, thinking back at the match "Don't worry. I think you succeeded in your mission" then, he helped his friend gathering all the items he had on his bench "Come on man," he cheered, patting on Wallace shoulder "let's leave the pokèmon at the center and then have a drink. My treat of course!"

XXxXxXxXxXx

Among the loud music and the shouts of people, the pub was a complete confusion. Volkner lost track of how many beers he had shoved inside his mouth.

At a certain point, all the jars on the table were empty "Okay, I am going to get some more booze. Wait here." With that Volkner stood up and pushed his way towards the crowd.

He arrived at the counter, where two girls were busy in filling glasses and taking orders, when finally, he got the attention of one of them, he ordered "Two more jars of beer for the table 14, please"

Since he knew it would take her quite a long time, Volkner decided to go outside for a while, smoke a cigarette, breaking out of the chaos for a second.

He sat down on a step looking at the lights in Driftveil City's streets.

"Smoking kills"

Volkner started ì, he turned to see Wallace standing beside him, holding two glasses of whiskey.

The Gym Leader smirked "Do you want one?" the other shook his head and sat down beside his ex-opponent, handling one glass to him "I think I owe you one".

The two stood there, in silence, sipping at their drinks and looking aimlessly at the nightlife around them.

Volkner threw his cigarette on the asphalt and gulped on his last draught of drink before standing up, he took breath and looked at Wallace, a smile on his face "I know that, I wasn0t very polite at our first meeting. And maybe you don't care about my business, but, I wanted to say _thank you"_, Wallace smiled back at him, standing up as well. Volkner kept on talking "You know, it's been years since I last had the same feelings in a battle. It's like I re-discovered the emotions of being a pokèmon trainer. You gave me something that fuels my battling spirit a lot: _the love for pokèmon battles."_ He shook his head "Doesn't mind if your opponent is weak or strong, if you like fighting."

Wallace nodded, feeling satisfied for the words he just received "That was exactly what I wanted you to understand. I watched your previous battles, and you were putting enough enthusiasm in it, it was like you were in the arena just to pleasure someone else You have to battle just because you want to."

Their attention was taken by the door of the pub opening, and Will popped out "Hey! Where the hell did you go? If you don't come back, Cynthia will finish also your part!" with that, the masked man went back inside, slamming the door behind him.

"I guess, I have to go. Do you wanna join us?" Wallace shook his head "No, thank you, my flight to Hoenn is very early in the morning. And tomorrow I have lots of work to do. Have a nice night and celebrate your victory"

"Thank you."

Wallace made his way back to the hotel, while Volkner was going inside.

The electric master paused before opening the door and called Wallace "Hey champ, listen!" Said man spun around looking at his friend questioningly.

"I promise next year I will fight you again, with your pokèmon in your region. Maybe Hoenn would have a brand new guy for Champion!"

Wallace smiled, and then turned around, keeping on walking "Your chance are close to zero, if I use Milotic. Besides, my Elites are not pieces of cake. You should think about it more carefully" he stopped walking again and gave his friend one last glance, and pronounced some words that made Volkner's heart race with excitement:

"I will eagerly wait for you"


End file.
